Visions
by Shimmy Girls
Summary: A vision of a gang of vampires attacking a pair of girls leads the brothers to New York City.
1. Chapter 1

(Please note that the two main characters in this story were created and had been in use for several years before the airing of Supernatural. They are originally from a Buffy the Vampire Slayer RPG. They were taken out of Buffy verse and dumped into Supernatural verse purely for fun. The Shimmy Girls own the characters Destiny and Serenity and would greatly appreciate it if people didn't use them in their own stories; the CW owns Supernatural)

**Visions**

Dean rubbed the chalk on the tip of his pool queue and then bent over the pool table, carefully anticipating his next move. If he was successful, he would win this match and go on to the next round in the tournament. Mentally he went over the play again measuring everything out. The prize was $500 cash and he wanted it. He had yet to lose a pool tournament. He laid the queue on his hand and then struck white ball hitting the six ball which bounced off the four knocking it into the corner pocket and ricocheting off in the opposite direction. It collided with the eight and rolled over in to the opposite pocket while the eight ball spun into motion slowly inching its way towards the side pocket. The crowd held its breath, half waiting for the ball to stop and the other hoping it would go in. The balls motion slowed and stopped on the edge of the pocket. Dean sucked in his breath as it rocked on the edge. Then suddenly the eight ball fell in.

The crowd erupted into cheers and groans, all bets were paid out. Dean let out his breath. Those who had bet on him cheered and congratulated him. A very pretty petite red haired waitress, whom they all called Irish, was flagged down for more beer. Apparently the girl was from Ireland and being as it was St. Patrick's Day she was constantly pestered to say "Lucy Charms, they're magically delicious," or some other stupid comment. She didn't appear to been enjoying herself at all, but the tips must have been good as she always humored them. Dean watched her carry out two more pitchers of green beer, with interest. She was about five feet four inches tall with an hour glass shape to die for and legs that seemed to go on for miles. There was no doubt about it, she was definitely hot, but she didn't seem to know it.

The pool table next to him erupted into cheers announcing the winner over there. The Irish girl walked up to the winner, a drop dead gorgeous chick with raven black hair, of the exact same height and curves in all the right places. When his eyes settled on her he became lost in thought. Upon their arrival he and his brother had found the atmosphere fairly welcoming. It hadn't taken Dean long to zero in on the pool tournament, and before ten minutes had passed he was entered in the competition. It was also obvious that his only true competition was the raven haired beauty who he had overheard someone call Destiny.

Dean's attention was pulled back to the present when the opponent he had just beaten walked up to him and congratulated him. When the guy walked away his eyes slid back to the other pool table and settled on Destiny. She looked over at him and eyed him up and down with obvious interest. She was dressed to kill with a black mini skirt that was barely there, a green camisole that came just above her midriff and silver chiffon long sleeved shirt which she tied at her waist, and black leather thigh high heeled boots, she really knew how to show off her assets. _God she's hot_ Dean thought to himself admiring the view. Her raven hair was swept up into a bun held in place by a pair of silver sticks and she had deep green eyes that stood out against her tan skin. Catching her attention, Dean smiled and nodded at her indicating his interest. She smiled back at him, promising perhaps something more, later. He went over to talk to her as the waitress walked away.

Destiny's hips swayed to the beat of the music as she watched Serenity make her way back to the bar, her mind sifting through possible strategies to use on her next opponent. Movement in her peripheral vision to her left made her snap back to reality, and turn her attention to the person approaching. It was the newcomer. She had overheard him mention that he and his bother were on a road trip and they were just passing through. Destiny had to admit he was handsome and boy did he know it. She liked his confidence and style. He wore blue jeans, biker boots, and a Metallica T shirt with a long-sleeved button down shirt over the top. Finished off with slightly messy hair and a warm half smile half smirk and she was interested. _After I'm done pulverizing him I'll defiantly have to grace him with a dance_ she thought admiring the guy who would be her final opponent.

"So it looks like it's down to us, names Dean by the way," he said extending his hand and introducing himself.

In a split second Destiny had her strategy made; she wouldn't use one, she would let him see it coming. She extended her own hand and took his giving it a firm grasp and a slight shake. "Destiny" she replied. She let go of his hand, her hips still moving to the beat. "Don't you want to bask in your victory a little longer?" she asked watching his smirk of a smile waver a bit before it returned full force.

"I think I should be asking you the same thing," he replied his eyebrow rising a bit.

"I should warn you, my family traveled a lot when I was growing up. So that left it kind of hard to play sports, but pool worked we could travel and still play." He finished with a bit of an explanation. It was only partially a lie. Pool had been a source of income not a sport.

"Ah, I see so it would seem that you have a bit of an advantage . . . If you are so certain, would you care to place a wager on that?" Destiny asked. Even though she had decided to let him see defeat coming from the get go, didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun in the process. "Looser has to stand on that table and do the chicken dance, while singing 'take me out to the ballgame' into a microphone." Destiny said pointing at a table in the middle of the bar. A smile spread across her face and her deep green eyes sparkled mischievously.

"I accept. Although it really isn't fair to you, I can't say that it won't be a sight to see." Dean said accepting her challenge and terms. "I guess we should grab some queues and get started." Destiny said walking toward the pool table. She watched as Dean grabbed one of the queues from the rack, and then sauntered over to where she had stored her case she pulled it up, and in no time flat had assembled it. The queue was old, beat up, and looked like it was built for a child.

Dean raised an eyebrow and looked at it questioningly. "Is there a problem?" Destiny asked. "I have used this since I was five. I admit I only use it for special occasions now but it's been a while since I have had any true competition." She looked at Dean gauging his response.

"Ready if you are," he replied picking up his queue and stepping up to the table. He began to wonder if he had been a bit too hasty in accepting the bet. The balls had been set and he bent over the table carefully setting the queue in place. Dean calculated his shot and broke the balls apart the competition had begun. He glanced up and saw his brother sitting at a table fidgeting with a paper. The way things seamed to be going . . . well he just hoped his brother was doing better.


	2. Chapter 2

The waitress called Irish walked past the table where Sam sat by himself. He had been looking through the newspaper in hopes of appearing busy, or at least he had been until he noticed the red haired waitress. It was not her pretty face that he noticed first, he had seen her along with another in a vision being attacked by a gang of vampires and some how he knew he must be there to help her or they might kill her. His eyes hadn't really left her since he'd seen her. Since all of his visions usually had some connection to the demon he wondered which one of the girls it was and what the connection might be.

He watched her walk up to the bar and have two pitchers of green beer poured up. She ran her hand through her hair; something seemed to be bothering her. What ever it was she didn't seem to want to show it. She took the two pitchers of green beer back over to the winner of the second table. The winner seamed to be shamelessly flirting with Dean. Sam just shook his head; this was supposed to be business not pleasure. He knew that if all went well for Dean he would be going back to the motel by himself tonight, at lest they would be protected.

Destiny leaned back and watched her opponent set up his next shot. On her right a pitcher of beer was set down next to her. Without looking she reached out and spun the pitcher so that the handle faced her. Then in one swift movement she wrapped her hand around the handle and lifted it from the table. Then with her other hand grabbed her glass and poured some beer into it, her eyes never left the game that was in progress.

"Show off," Irish teased, poking at Destiny.

"This isn't showing off I was just thirsty," Destiny said in a mock hurt voice. "Besides, what happens after I win is showing off," she finished a huge smile forming on her face.

"What did you do?" Irish asked clearly worried.

"Oh you'll see . . . don't worry it's not illegal just a bit of fun," she said setting her beer down. "My turn gotta go Irish, just keep the beer coming," she said as Dean stepped away from the table.

"Do I really want to know?" she wounded aloud as she walked away.

Sam watched the waitress converse with Dean's opponent briefly before she walked away, slowly making her way towards his table.

"Sera, I'm taking ten, cover for me?" Irish turned to head back to the bar when another waitress called to her.

"Sure," she answered, with a softened Irish accent, which explained the nickname. She then turned and walked towards Sam's table. She stopped at the one directly across from him to collect an empty beer pitcher, then made her way towards him. "Can I get you anything?" she asked stopping at his table.

"No, I'm fine thanks," he replied.

"Ok, just let me know if you do," she replied smiling at him. She turned and walked back up to the bar, pulling her long coppery braid over her shoulder. Sam noticed her tooled leather belt with the name Serenity stamped into the back.

"Serenity," he said, reading her belt. He suddenly felt the need to strike up a conversation with her, he needed more information. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him, clearly waiting for him to say more. "Or is it Sera?" he added lamely. It was hard for him to talk to women in general since Jessica's death.

She smiled then ran her hand unconsciously over then back of her belt. "Either work, Sera is short for Serenity." She took the pitcher back to the bar and came back to talk to him.

Sam quickly raked his brain to get the conversation going, trying to make it look casual. "So where are you from?" he asked and immediately felt stupid for asking that. "I mean your accent isn't very thick, like you've been in the states for a long time," he quickly amended.

"How very observant of you," she said smiling at him. "Your right, actually, my parents moved to the states when I was six. I grew up in Carmel, California. Before that we lived in Anascaul in county Kerry. My family owns an old castle up the Brandon Mountains that they've been working on converting into a five star hotel for the past five years. It's a poorer part of Ireland but in a way it's richer. Culturally rich, you know what I mean?"

"No, but go on," He said smiling back at her, glad that he didn't have to fight to keep the conversation going. She was freely giving him the information he needed with out him having to dig.

"Well its one of the few areas left where the original Gaelic is still spoken as the indigenous language. Things are done the old fashioned way in a lot of places still. The peninsula is full of mostly small towns. A few places still don't have electricity or anything like that, if you can imagine that." She smiled and blushed looking away. "I'm sorry I'm babbling it's just that I'm not very good at all this. I just don't get a chance to get out and socialize much."

"No, its ok, it's been a while for me too," he said fighting to keep the conversation going.

"Really? Bad break up or something?"

"No, actually, she died in a fire," Sam said not quite sure why he was telling her this.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I know how you feel; I lost my older brother one year ago today." A look of sorrow came across her pretty face.

"I'm sorry. How did he die?" Sam asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"No offense meant but I'd rather not talk about it. Let's just say I didn't take it very well," she said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Sorry," Sam replied, his heart starting to race. Had he gone too far and scared her away? How could he protect her if she wanted nothing to do with him?

"Its ok, you didn't know," Serenity said her shy smile coming back to her face.

"So, uh, you said you don't get out much, what do you do?" he stumbled slightly as his heart rate begun to slow. Her warm smile assured him that he hadn't gone too far.

"I dance for the New York City Ballet. I work here part time to cover my expenses. Dancers don't make very good money, unless you're a principle or have a contract with some major band."

"So you're a ballerina, huh."

"Yeah," she replied with pride as she blushed slightly.

"That's cool."

"Thanks. So what do you do? Are you a student or something?" Serenity asked. She wanted to know more about this guy who appeared to be interested in her.

"Not currently, I'm sort of taking a break form it for a little while."

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm on a road trip with my brother," Sam said motioning towards Dean who was playing another round of pool. "We're just kinda going around the country meeting different people, and all."

"I see, you're road warriors or something like that. Hitting up all the pool tournaments along the way?"

"Well he is, anyways. I'm just along for the ride, in that sense," Sam said trying to think of how to get the subject of the conversation back on her.

"Well it's good to have family that you get a long with."

"Don't you get a long get along with family?" he asked happy to get the conversation going back in her direction.

"Not all of them," she said sighing with a faint hint of regret, "or at least they don't agree with my choices, my sister especially. They all thought that I should have gone into medicine or something. But I couldn't do that, I had to follow my dream. All I ever wanted to do is dance and they just couldn't understand that."

"I know the feeling. My Dad wasn't at all thrilled about me going to school."

"You're kidding?" she was shocked, "most parents would be thrilled for their kid to go to off to a college. Where'd you go?"

"Stanford."

"That's a very good school," Serenity said clearly impressed.

"Yeah, but my Dad and I had a hell of a fight when I left. He wanted me to stay and pick up the family business." It was his turn to sigh with regret.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but you can't always please everybody and you can't live your life the way somebody else wants you to or you'll end up bitter and resentful for the rest of your life," she relied matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I think he realized that eventually, because we did make up before he died." It suddenly occurred to Sam that they seemed to be relating to each other on the same level. He wondered what else he was yet to discover.

"That's good, at least you got that. My parents died when I was 17, they never got to see me make it this far. I guess they never thought I'd take it seriously, or that maybe after one audition I'd give up . . ." her voice trailed off as if she were lamenting the past and her smile wavered slightly. A roar came up from the pool tables, snapping her back into reality. "Hey look it was real nice talking to you . . ."

"Sam."

"It was real nice talking with you, Sam, but I've got get back to work now before my boss gets on my case. I'll see you around."

"Yeah, sure," Sam said sorry that he had to let her attention go. Serenity smiled at him as she turned to go. Her bright green eyes were intoxicating, yet not at all in an unpleasant manner. He considered his options for a second about how he was going to get her attention again. Then as if the idea had been planted in his head by an out side force it occurred to him. "Hey wait," he said before she could get away, "what time do you get off?"

"Excuse me?" Serenity looked perplexed.

"Well its looks like my brother is going to busy tonight and I thought maybe we could go out and get a bite to eat or something and talk some more."

"Are you asking me out?"

"No . . . um . . . well maybe, but I promise you it's with the best intentions. I'm not looking to get into you into my bed or anything, I just like talking to you. You're the first person that I've met that I can just talk to and understands what I'm talking about. And I'd just like to talk to you some more . . ."

Serenity's smile seemed to brighten and her green eyes twinkled merrily. "I'd like that. I get off at two," she looked down at her watch, "That's about in another half hour. It'll be just after the battle of the sexes is over."

"Battle of the sexes?" he was clearly perplexed. He hadn't been paying attention at all to the pool tournament.

"Yeah, there are really two tournaments going on here, one for the guys and one for the girls and then the winners of each face off with a battle of the sexes. The winner gets an extra $200, while the loser gets auctioned off for a date with someone here. Usually it's a guy who gets auctioned off. Some times I think they do it just for the ego gratification. Either way though the bar makes a lot of money from this."

"I see, well I'll see you when you get off, Serenity."

"Ok, I'll see you then." Serenity walked off in the direction of the bar where one of the bar tenders begun drilling her in a series of questions. He had a suspicion that they had to do with him. She smiled and blushed before grabbing two more pitchers of green beer and taking them to the pool tables.

A rowdy group of leather clad rough necks walked in, pulled a few people away from the table they were occupying, shoved them off to the side and sat down in their place. The waitress who would be covering their covering their table looked like she wanted to hide. She turned and pleaded with the bar tender behind the bar for him to wait on their table for her but he refused. She then turned and walked over to their table to take their order. She took their order and returned to the bar unmolested. She took another deep breath before retuning to the table with their order. Again she returned the bar unmolested. Sam knew that she had the right to be scared; these were the vampires in his vision. Now he knew that he couldn't let Serenity out of his sight or she might die tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

The cheering slowly died down as the owner of the bar raised his hand to get the attention of the crowd. "Let me start off by saying this competition was close. Had it not been for one unlucky shot, we would have had a different winner. Now all the bets have been paid off, except one, after it's paid, the bidding will begin. So with out further ado I direct your attention to the center table." He said with a fake Irish accent and pointed to middle of the bar where the looser of the tournament stood on a wide table top. The owner pressed a button on the remote he held in his hand. Seconds later the first strands of the chicken dance began.

Once the looser had reached a solid rhythm for the dance the first words began. "Take me out to the ballgame . . . Take me out to the crowd. . ." Dean belted out loudly singing his heart out, his arms flapping wildly.

Destiny stood by the table snickering softly that had almost been her on the table. Dean had missed the shot before and that allowed her to sink the eight ball and secure a victory. "Buy me some peanuts and crackerjacks . . . I don't care if I never get back. . ." the song continued. _He sure knows how to shake it and he doesn't sound half bad either_ Destiny thought smiling to herself her mind wandering to what she was going to do once the spectacle was over.

Sam heard the cheering die down and looked over to the pool tables to see what was going on. He listened as the owner of the bar made his announcement. He hadn't noticed anyone standing on the table in the center of the room until it was pointed out. He suddenly wished he hadn't looked; his brother was standing on the table looking a little uncomfortable. _What did you get yourself into this time Dean?_ He thought to himself.

Sam stared in disbelief as he watched his brother start doing the chicken dance. When Dean began singing, Sam suddenly wanted a hole in the earth to open up and swallow him. After this there was no way he was going to admit knowing him, let alone that they were related. He sank down in his chair his cheeks tinged red with embarrassment for his brother, it was like a train wreck he couldn't tear his eyes away from. A thought dawned on him that he struggled with for a moment. It was too perfect. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, in moments he had several pictures of Dean on the table as well as some audio of him singing. If Dean ever decided to start a prank war again he had ample ammunition. He put the cell phone back in his pocket and settled in to watch the rest.

Serenity came out from the back room just as the music begun. She had heard the owner make his announcement, but she hadn't paid any attention. His fake Irsih accent that he used for St. Patrick's Day really bugged her, but she would tolerate it a little bit longer. When a tenor voice begun to warble out "Take Me Out to the Ball Game," she looked up to see Destiny's opponent standing on a table in the center of the bar, singing at the top of his lungs. Destiny had seated herself off to the side at one the tables closest to the bar, looking exceptionally smug. Serenity knew she would never hear the end of this bet, from any one who knew Destiny was her room mate. She instantly ran back into the back room to hide, where no one could see her embarrassment. She looked at her watch; she still had twenty five minutes until she was off. It would be the longest twenty five minutes of her life. Then one of the bartenders called to her, "Hey Sera, what are you doing back there? You're missing all the fun!" _Time to go face the music_ she thought emerging from her hiding spot and heading out to the pool tables.

The song ended and the bar filled with cheers and cries for an encore. Once again the owner stepped forward motioning for Dean to remain on the table. "Ladies and Gentlemen, ok, more like ladies, guys just hang tight for a moment." He amended before continuing. "With all debts now paid off, the bidding on tonight's bachelor will now begin. Please remember all proceeds from the auction will benefit the children's hospital so dig deep in those pockets." The owner clicked the button again on the remote in his had and the song "I'm Too Sexy" came on the jukebox. "Now, do I hear one hundred dollars?" A fierce bidding war had begun.

Fifteen minutes later the war was still going Dean was valued at just over a thousand dollars. The price was slowly going up dollar by dollar. He stood on the table striking poses and eating up the attention. Getting bored and wanting to move on with the night, Destiny jumped up onto the table she was seated at. The table rocked slightly under her but she quickly regained her balance. "Two thousand dollars!" She shouted over the noise holding up a pile of bills. Serenity would probably kill her for this but she would deal with her later. Tonight she had one thing on her mind and that was to have fun.

The roar in the room suddenly ceased and everything was quiet. If weren't for the music blaring on the jukebox, one could hear a pin drop. All eyes were fixed on her. _Now that I have your attention_ Destiny thought eyeing Dean with her mischievous smile. "Do I hear two thousand and one?" The owner asked with his fake accent. Not a sound or movement was made. "Two thousand going once . . . two thousand going twice . . . two thousand going three times . . . Sold! To the sassy pool shark." The owner watched as Destiny batted her eye lashes and smiled. He motioned for Dean to get off the table, he then turned to Dean. "Good luck on your date."

"Thanks, I guess." Dean replied a bit confused.

The owner looked at him "trust me you're gonna need it. I've seen her reduce the most macho men into emotional wrecks." He finished with a sigh.

"I think I can handle it," Dean replied confidently.

"Your funeral kid," the owner replied, then walked away.

Resisting the urge to show off any further, Destiny scrambled off the table nearly knocking it over in the process. "Stupid table," she muttered under her breath making her way over to Dean who still stood by the table. Their eyes locked as she approached, her body instinctively avoiding obstacles in her path. "Just so you know I did this for the children's hospital, not for you. No offence, but the whole date thing isn't going to happen. I just don't do dates." She blurted as soon as she reached Dean.

Dean raised an eyebrow "You're the one who paid for a date and you want to back out?" he asked, a little confused at the turn of events. From what he had managed to find out it just wasn't her style to back out of things.

"I guess that didn't come out exactly right. How about we settle for a dance and see where it goes from there?" Destiny amended, holding out her hand as a peace offering. Tact had never been one of her strong attributes.

Dean took hold of her hand "Sounds good to me." He replied leading them out to the dance floor where a slow song was playing. Dean spun Destiny around then gently placed his arms around her pulling her in tight. She rested her head lightly on his chest the fabric from his shirt tickled her cheek. "You seem to have quite the reputation around here," Dean said trying to get a conversation going. He felt Destiny stiffen in his arms. He tried to think of a way to back track, but his mind was blank.Sam nervously looked over at the table where the vampires sat. They were busy being loud and boisterous and harassing the other patrons around where they sat. Though they were being rowdy, so far they hadn't hurt anybody. Sam then looked back over at the pool tables to see if he could spot Dean among the crowd as it erupted into cheers again and found him easily enough. Dean was busy dancing with the girl in the mini skirt, who had just bought him for a date for the evening. Sam would have to wait until the song was done.

"Yeah about that, it's a lot of overrated hype, most of its not true. I guess I just got stuck with a bad publicist," She replied, with humor in her voice.

"You know, I think I got stuck with the same one," He chuckled. They fell into a comfortable silence their bodies moving to the music. The end of the song was nearing, and Dean wasn't sure he was ready to let go. He had to do something before the song ended and she walked away. Dean leaned down to Destiny's ear and whispered. "I would like to find out for myself where the publicist went wrong. Would you like to go somewhere where we can talk?" The words were out of his mouth before he realized how awful that sounded. Destiny pulled out of his arms and he was just about to give in to the urge to smack himself in the head when she grabbed his hand and led him out of the bar.

The song Cotton Eyed Joe came on the jukebox and a couple of the other waitress jumped up on the bar and begun to dance. "Sera, come on!" one of them yelled motioning for her to hurry. Serenity raced out of the crowd around the pool tables and towards the bar jumped up on it. She began dancing right along side the other waitresses with out missing a beat. It was a cross between country line dancing and hip hop and very fun to watch. Half the crowd from the pool tables turned to watch the show while the rest of the patrons clapped to the beat.

Sam turned his attention back to Serenity on the bar. She was definitely a very talented dancer he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. Sam decided it would be best to just enjoy the show as they were now in a Rockette Kick Line. The song ended with them turning in an angle and jumping up and landing in the splits. This had been clearly practiced many times to get it right so that they landed with their legs on the bar and not hanging over. The crowd cheered as the waitresses all got up and bowed, all laughing and carrying on as they jumped down.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam looked over again for Dean to see if he was done and didn't see him. He got up from his table and went over to the pool tables but couldn't find them anywhere. So he asked some of the people in the crowd. The bet holder was the only one who had any information. "Yeah I saw him; he left with Destiny about two minutes ago. Chances are you won't see him again until tomorrow. When she takes it into her mind to pick up a guy it's usually an all nighter."

"Destiny?"

"Yeah she's a regular. Little bit of a lifestyler if you know what I mean. Man I swear sometimes I think that girl could out drink a buffalo."

"Do you know where they went?"

"Probably back to her place, if you know what I mean. Like I said you're not likely to see him again until tomorrow."

Sam turned his attention back to Serenity who was taking a bottle of whiskey and some shot glasses over to the table where the vampires sat. They were harassing her and the other waitress who was bringing another pitcher of green beer to the table. "Yeah thanks," Sam said watching as on of them grabbed Serenity and pulled her into his lap. Things looked as though they were about to get ugly as the other waitress ran to hide.

"No problem," the bet holder said walking away and counting the money that he had made.

Serenity jumped up and twisted the vampire's hand around into an angle that was likely to break his wrist with just a little bit of effort, had he been human. He could see her threaten him before she let go and stormed off. She disappeared for a while into a room behind the bar. Two of the bouncers went over to talk to them, threatening to have them arrested if they harassed the waitresses again. The group jumped up and left with just as much pomp and circumstance as when they came in.

Sam swore under his breath. He would have to do this alone. He should have gone to Dean sooner about Serenity before he left the bar with the other girl. He sat back down at his table and waited impatiently for Serenity to come back out. She still had at least another 15 minutes before she was off. Hopefully with a little luck the vampires would move on to another bar and forget about the insult Serenity had done to one's ego.

Five minutes later Serenity came out of hiding she talked to the bouncer briefly before going to pick up the mess the vampires had made. Sam managed to catch her eye before she disappeared behind the bar again with a tub of pitchers and used beer mugs. He smiled encouragingly at her; she smiled back and went behind the bar. The other waitress came out of hiding looking a little more shaken up over the whole thing. Serenity finished out her shift with out any further incidents. She pulled her apron off and folded it up, smiling at Sam.

Before she could make her way to Sam she was stopped by a crowd of drunks. "Hey Irish, I'll give you twenty bucks if you say it again," The ring leaded called.

"What! No, No, I'm off. I'm done, I'm going home now." She said trying get out of yet another stupid comment they wanted her to say.

"Oh come on," they all said pleading. The ring leader pulled a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket and waved it in front of her face. She just looked at him.

"No!" she pleaded, "let me go home!"

"Alright, forty bucks then," he said pulling another twenty out of his pocket.

"No! I'm done, let me go home!"

"Sixty."

"No!"

"Alright a hundred bucks and that's my final offer."

"I'll pay her a hundred bucks just to get her to take her clothes off," one the members of the crowd said. Immediately he was rounded on. "Dude shut up!"

"If I say it, do you promise to let me go home?"

"Absolutely."

"Fine, Lucky Charms they're magically delicious," Serenity said, grabbing the money and making her getaway from the crowd who was busy cheering. She rolled her eyes and smiled at Sam as she hurried towards him. "Let's get out of here before they want me to say something else."

They headed for the front entrance, but they were stopped by the bouncer at the door. "Don't go out that way, Sera, those rough necks are still there," He said with a thick British accent.

"Thanks Asah," she said. "Come on, follow me, we'll take the back."

"Good idea," Sam said, eager to avoid confrontation by himself and in the middle of public. He hoped that they would give them the slip.

"So what did you have in mind?" Serenity asked when they got out into the alley.

"Um . . . I don't know. You know this area better than I do, where do you go for food?"

"Well then, I guess the question is what kind of food do you like?"

"Oh it doesn't matter to me. I'm not picky, you choose, I'll treat."

"Aright do you like Italian? There's a little comedy club just right down the way that has really good food and usually really good talent."

"Sounds good to me, lead the way."

"Alright," Serenity said.

Serenity led Sam to a small hole in to wall club with the Italian flag waving in the breeze. The sign read _Luigi's House of Laughs_ and inside they were greeted by a tall brunette. "Hi Lindsey, how's Milo?"

"Hi Sera, he's great. He's getting big and into everything. We got him one of those laser toys like you suggested and he goes ballistic over it."

"That's great," Serenity said as they were led to their table and handed menus. Then she introduced Sam. "Oh Lindsey, this is Sam; Sam, Lindsey."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Lindsey said holding out her hand.

"Likewise," Sam said shaking her hand.

Lindsey turned and left them. Sam was relieved to be alone with Serenity again. He didn't quite feel so uncomfortable in her presence, perhaps it was her own unease that made it easier on him. The silence between them was brief. They ordered their meal and before long they were talking like old friends. He found there were many things that reminded him of Jessica, right down to her easy going nature. She was sweet and charming like a princess in a fairytale. She also seemed to have a certain wisdom about her that was unusual for her age. She was very easy to get a long with and very attractive. Sam found himself having curious feelings about her. He hoped she wouldn't notice, because it seemed like a betrayal to Jessica's memory.

An hour later they sat there talking and laughing as if they'd know each other their whole lives. They laughed at all the comic's jokes and antics as they enjoyed the last bits of their meal. Finally, when the comic finished his act with the evolution of dance, they decided that it was time to leave. During their meal Sam had forgotten why he had taken her out. He walked her home with out incident. At her door she thanked him for the meal saying that she had a really good time. "How long are you here for?" she asked.

"I don't know, it all depends," he replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"On what?"

"My brother mostly, but I suspect that we'll be around for a while."

"Well feel free to look me up anytime," She said smiling. Serenity stood up on tip toe and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "thanks again." She put the key in the lock and unlocked the door and walked in. "Good night," She said turning to face him.

"Good night," Sam said.

Serenity shut the door and leaned against it. She had had a really good time; she had never had time for boys growing up because she was always too busy with dance classes, auditions, rehearsals, and performances. She had given up a lot to live her dream, but lately she felt like she was missing out on something. She felt lonely at night, wishing she had someone to spend her life with. She would be 22 in May and was in the prime of her career. With luck she would be a principal in another year, then maybe she would have another two or three years left before it was time to start considering something else. She really would like to settle down and have a family and a place out in the country to call her own.

Her room mate, Destiny on the other hand, was a bit of a lifestyler and had no intentions of settling down anytime soon. She didn't want to be tied down to anyone, unless he was her match in every way. But Serenity didn't know how she would ever find a match they way she went through guys. Though Destiny had had maybe a total of three or four guys share her bed in the year Serenity had known her. With the exception of the last two guys, it seemed like there was never an opportunity for a relationship to form, being as it has been a one night stand. But then what did Serenity know, she was rarely home long enough to pay attention to such details. It didn't matter who it was, he was always gone before sun up. Looking at her watch, Serenity realized that it was well after five in the morning, which meant that tonight's stud would be leaving shortly.

She made her way to her bedroom and readied herself for bed. She turned on her stereo and turned the volume up so she didn't have to listen to the head board of Destiny's bed hitting the wall. _The land lord is going to love this_ she thought laying down and closing her eyes. Her thoughts were of Sam when she finally drifted off.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam walked back to the motel satisfied with a job well done. He mentally congratulated himself for out witting a gang of vampires and keeping the girl alive. On top of that he had made a friend. Serenity was not at all the judgmental type. He supposed that was the Irish in her. He'd heard that the Irish were some of the friendliest people in the world. He fell asleep almost immediately.

He dreamt that he was standing in front of Jessica's grave. It was a familiar dream. As always he tried to apologize to her. But this time there was something different. A white light appeared before him, so bright that he couldn't see anything, but the light did not hurt his eyes. "When are you going to stop feeling sorry for yourself?" a vice said. It was familiar to him.

"Jessica?"

"Yes, Sam, it's me," she said as the light formed into Jessica's image.

Sam felt his knees go weak, "Jessica, I'm so sorry, I should have warned you. I swear to you I didn't know. I-"

"Sam, stop. I'm not sure that I would have even listened to you, if you had. It certainly would have creeped me out. You didn't have to hold any secrets from me. I wouldn't have judged you for that. I admit if you had told me I might have that you were pulling my leg or something. People don't like to have secrets kept from them, especially those you love. I want you to promise me something."

"Anything," Sam said, through his tears.

"First I want you to quite wallowing in misery; you've got a job to do. There's a war coming and you mustn't loose your self. Second I want you to go out and learn to love again. I picked her out especially for you. She's special Sam, just like you. She needs you to show her the way."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Sam; you just won't admit it to yourself. I forbid you to live the rest of your life like this. Sooner or later you're going to have to face him and if you don't learn to love again you will lose yourself and all will be lost."

"What do mean?"

"Listen Sam I have to go back now, my time is up. Promise me that you won't throw love away again. I've seen you do it too many times before and I won't let you do it this time. You need someone to look after you and I personally picked her out for you. Love her Sam, love her the way you loved me."

"Jessica . . . I . . ."

"I have to go, I love you Sam, I always will."

"No, Jess, please don't go." he pleaded.

Jessica smiled at him "I'm sorry Sam, but I must. Know this; I will be waiting for you on the other side. If you succeed, I want you to go out and live your life, I wont permit you to live the rest of your life inmisery. Promise me Sam. Promise me, I can not rest until you do. Do you promise?"

"Yes, yes I promise. I promise."

"Thank you Sam. I must return now, I love you." With that the light grew brighter until it was blinding.

"I promise, Jess, I promise." Sam wept repeating his vow over and over, until he woke up. Awake and alone Sam laid there in bed for a long time, thinking on what Jessica had said to him. For the first time since her death he wept and truly mourned her. It was something he had never permitted himself to do. He had been to caught up in revenge that faild to fill the whole in his heart, to truely mourn her lose.


	6. Chapter 6

It was noon when Dean finally woke up, Destiny had given him on hell of a work out last night. Very few girls could ever stand up to his stamina, let alone keep up with his pace. After last night the phrase rode hard and put away wet had new meaning. He had certainty been ridden hard, it had been the ride of his life. He suddenly remembered that he had forgotten to mention to Sam that he'd be busy. _Oh well too late now_ Dean though rolling over to look at Destiny.

Classical music could be heard from the other room. Destiny groaned and grabbed the pillow and stuffed it over her head. "Oui! I swear she needs to get a life."

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Sera, my roommate, she dances for the New York City Ballet. But that's all she does is dance, day in and day out. God, I swear she's obsessed. She has no social life to speak of. The girl is almost 22 and she's never had a boyfriend, or ever gotten laid. I swear she's going to be a forty year old virgin at the rate she's going."

"Sounds like to my brother, Sam. He lost his girlfriend in a fire and just hasn't ever gotten over it. I swear he's like so wrapped up in being miserable that he won't even look at other girls." Dean said lifting up the pillow to talk to her.

"I got an idea," She said pulling the pillow off her head.

"What's that?"

"How long are you going to be in town?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Well if you want, we could hook them up. Sort of blind date thing. We'll take the two of them out somewhere and just give them a push in the right direction, if you catch my drift."

"I see what you're talking about, that might work. I'll talk to Sammy when I get back to the motel. I won't give him a choice."

"Great. I'll go talk to her in a little bit and we'll go from there. But first we've got to find our clothes." Destiny teased jumping out of bed and heading for her dresser.

Dean followed her and hunted down his clothes and got dressed. Destiny was still busy digging through her dresser by the time he was fully dressed. She was grumbling about something and tossing her clothes on to the bed, before finally finding what she was looking for. "Go get some coffee started," she instructed grabbing her clothes and stuffing them back into the drawer.

"Sure, um . . ."

"All you have to do is turn the black coffee maker on. She always fills it for me so that all I have to do is turn it on." Destiny said pulling on a black camisole over her head.

Dean walked out of the bed room and into the living room. Over the bar dividing the kitchen with living room he could see a rather stunned looking red headed girl. It took him a minute to realize that it was the Irish waitress from the pool hall last night. He almost didn't recognize her with her hair pulled up into a bun and wearing a dark green leotard, pale pink tights and a black dance skirt tied about her tiny waist. What had given her away was the Celtic cross with the emerald in the center, which she wore about her neck. She had been wearing it last night. She stood there with a bottle of water half raised to her mouth, too stunned to say anything. She was clearly not expecting to see him.

"Hi, I'm Dean," he said introducing himself.

"Serenity," She replied, regaining her composure and taking that drink of water she had been about to take. In the past year Serenity had never met one of Destiny's dates in broad day light.

"Nice to meet you," he said going into the kitchen. He offered his hand; in turn she shook it.

"Likewise," she said. "The coffee maker is over there." She said pointing to her left. She then walked past him and left the kitchen. Dean watched her walk up the L shaped stairs behind him to a small loft which had the appearance of a small dance studio. She turned the CD player back on and begun to dance again. She looked like she was rehearsing something. Dean then walked over to the coffee maker and turned it on. Over in the corner he could see a small white six cup coffee maker.

"Sera, doesn't drink coffee. She lives off of herbal tea. She's an awesome cook, but after a while you want something that is just bad for you. She's a total health fanatic. I suppose she has to be, being a ballerina and all." Destiny said walking up behind him. "Dude, I swear she needs a life!" she added in a whisper.

Dean looked at Destiny. She was wearing an old Metallica T-shirt that had been cut off around the neck and around the waist and a pair of black jeans. "I think I'm in love," He said looking at the shirt.

"Really?" she purred pulling him close to kiss him. She was tempted to take him back to her room and have her way with him all over again. Only Dean's phone rang.

"Hold that thought," he said and answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Dean, where the hell are you?" It was Sam.

"I'm busy Sammy, what is it?"

"Busy? We've got a nest of vampires in the area remember," Sam said and proceeded to remind him of his vision and of several cases of missing girls who have recently gone missing and turned up on the beach with their throats ripped out. Then he told him about the gang of vampires he had seen last night.

"Dude, I swear you really know how put a damper on things."

"Dean this is serious."

"Alright I'll talk to you in a bit." With that he hung up on Sam without giving him a chance to say anything else. "He needs a life . . . or maybe a girl," he said indicating Serenity to Destiny.

Destiny wrinkled up her nose at him knowing all too well what he meant. She kissed him again. "That reminds me, hey Sera!"

Serenity stopped dancing, went over to the stereo and pushed the pause button on the stereo. "What's up?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I've got a performance and that party after words, remember?"

"Oh yeah I forgot. Oops, my bad."

"You will be there for the performance won't you?"

"Uh . . ."

"Des, you promised. It's my first solo, and it could mean the difference between making principle and remaining just another chorus girl in the back. You know how much this means to me." Serenity truly looked worried. Destiny was like a sister to her, except better. Serenity's family had never seen her perform, at least they hadn't once she decided to make a career out of it. They had for the most part stopped talking to her.

"Oh course I'll be there. You should know that," She turned to Dean "does your brother like ballet?"

"I . . . uh . . . couldn't tell you to be perfectly honest with you," he said

"Why? What's up?" Serenity asked.

"How would you feel about a blind date?" Destiny asked walking over to the wall below Serenity.

"What?"

"You know, being set up with someone. You're always talking about how you want to settle down with somebody some day. You know 'settling down, raising a family, a quaint little place out in the country,' just like you're always talking about. What better time to start than right now?"

"I don't know, Des. I'm not sure this is such a good idea tonight."

"Well how about a double date, after you're done?"

"Let me think on it." Serenity sighed as she hit the power button on the stereo. She then made her way down stairs and sat down in her favorite arm chair. She carefully took off her Pointe shoes, grabbed the foot lotion that she always used after she finished her workout, and begun messaging her feet. She always took extra care of her feet as standing on point was really hard of the feet. Most dancers ruined their feet by the time they were at the end of their career, often for the rest of their lives. She didn't want to risk ruining her feet for life.

Destiny walked over and sat down on the couch next to her chair. "Look your going to have to stop dancing sooner or later."

Serenity shot Destiny a venomous look, "I know! But that doesn't mean its going to be tonight. Look all I'm saying is that I'm not so sure tonight is such a good night. It's opening night and if I perform well, I may make principle after all this time." With that she got up and stormed off to her room, slamming the door behind her. Inside she leaned against the door and resisted the urge to cry. Destiny's comment had hurt, she hadn't meant to hurt her but sometimes she lacked tact.

Getting control of her emotions Serenity stripped off her dance clothes and put on one of her favorite dresses. There was a knock on the door, Destiny peaked her head in. "Is it safe?"

"Yeah, it's safe."

"Sera, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I know. I'm sorry I snapped at you, it's just that I'm under a lot of stress. I've been working towards this night for the past three years, and it's just hard because Noah won't be here to see me. He was the only one who cared you know?"

"Yeah, I do. Well how 'bout this, we all crash this party of yours after words?"

"No offense, Des, but your friend doesn't look to be the black tie affair type, and neither are you. Your idea of dressing up is a black dress that's barely there and a pair of combat boots."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Des, it's a black tie affair. That means formal, you don't do formal remember?"

"I could do formal if I wanted to."

"I'm not sure I could picture you all dressed up. That would be something to see. Alright if you come to this black tie affair with me, I'll go out on that blind date. Deal?"

"Deal," Destiny said, holding out her hand to shake on it. Serenity shook it sealing the deal. "Great, I guess I had better track down a pair of pantyhose, then."

"Your going to wear real dress shoes too, aren't you? And a black dress that isn't slutty?"

"I guess I'd better brush up on my etiquette, too. After all, I wasn't finished like you were." Destiny teased.

Serenity rolled her eyes, she remember how she hated being sent to finishing school. Her parents had sent her and all of her siblings through finishing school so that they would be able to fit in with both the upper class as well as middle class societies. The O'Riley clan was a clan of chieftains and had been for as long as they had been a clan and a very rich clan. However until each member proved that they could make their own fortune, they had very limited access to the family's money. Therefore they all had to learn how to live in two cultures. Tonight finishing school would pay off.

Destiny left Serenity's bedroom to talk it over with Dean. She couldn't get Dean to agree to go to the party, but they decided to meet up at one of the clubs near by afterwards. Once she got the ok through Serenity, Dean left to set things up with his brother.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the motel, Sam rounded on Dean. "Dean, where the hell have you been?" he demanded.

"Hey I did my bit. While you were here catching up on your beauty sleep, I watched over my girl all night," Dean said in his defense.

"I'm sure you did," Sam said bitterly. He was upset at Dean because this was supposed to be a team effort, they weren't suppose to get separated.

"You've got to lighten up a little bit Sammy; you've been working too hard. There's nothing wrong with having a little bit of fun," Dean said in turn. He was used to Sam over reacting.

"Working too hard? Dean we got a job to do remember? While you were out last night having a little fun, I managed to outsmart that group of vampires and get the girl home safely, with out her knowing anything about it."

"There you see; no harm, no foul. Look you've been taking things too seriously. You need a break. I even went to the trouble of setting up a date for you this evening, sort of a double date thing."

"No thanks, I can get my own date, if I wanted too."

"Ah, but that's just it, you don't want to. Now look you'll like this chick, she's really hot, she a dancer. All you have is do is be nice to her Sammy, you don't have to do anything else."

"I'm not so sure about this. It just doesn't feel right."

"Dude, you can't wallow in misery forever. Jessica wouldn't want that for you."

"What the hell do you know? You never knew her!"

"You're right I didn't, but I do know that she wouldn't have wanted you to live your life like this. Think about it Sammy do you know anyone who's ever loved somebody and not expected them to eventually move if something should happen?"

"No."

"There you see, you've got to move on Sammy. Just meet the girl, you don't have run off and marry her tonight."

"Fine whatever but don't expect anything else from me."

"Cool, what ever you say. So, about the chick you saved last night . . ."

"What about her?"

"Was she hot?

Sam didn't say anything he just grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it at him.

"What?" Dean asked feigning innocence, "What'd I say?"

Sam didn't reply he just sat down at the table in their room where he had the news paper spread out in front of him and the lap top open. It was clear he'd been working on finding a pattern between the missing girls and the vampires. So far the only thing he had is they all turned up on the same beach. With Dean's help the also located a general idea of the area where the girls were missing from. Other than that they had little else to go on. It would take them the rest of the day at least to see if there were any other patterns.


	8. Chapter 8

Across town Serenity nervously prepared for her performance that evening. Thanks to Serenity's research, Destiny had finally got a lead on a demon she'd been hunting for that past month. She assured Serenity that she'd be back in time for her performance. "I might be a little late but I'll be there, I promise. Have I ever let you down before?"

"No," Serenity said.

"Look just go pick up your dress and I promise I'll see you there. Ok?" Destiny said pushing Serenity out the door. Had Destiny not saved her life the night she and her brother were attacked, Serenity would not have believed her so easily. This would be an easy case for Destiny and wouldn't Serenity's help at all. All she had to do was lead the demon to the trap she would set and exercise it from its host.

Destiny had been born into the _Illyd_, a secret society dedicated to hunting down the supernatural and killing it. The only problem was she had been too efficient at her job and they had wanted to control her. Then she discovered that not all supernatural things were evil, when she encountered a group of vampires struggling just for the right to exists. That abruptly changed everything. She not only did she help the small group of vampires get away, but stopped an elder from tracking them down. As a result they had tried to kill her. Consequently she had had to fake her own death to free herself of the chains they had on her.

With a reassuring smile from Destiny, Serenity grabbed her dance bag and purse and allowed Destiny to push her out the door. Without hesitation, Serenity ran down the stairs and made her way to the bus stop. She had to stop by the seamstress to pick up her hand-me-down dress that she had to have some minor alterations done on before heading over to the theater.

She trusted Destiny and always would. If weren't for her, Serenity would have died at the hands of a vampire right along with her brother. They had been walking home after her one of her performances when they realized they were being followed. They had ducked into an alley in hopes of losing their pursuer, but they quickly learned the error they made. It had attacked them, taking Noah first. Serenity had been cornered and then it toyed with her. Just as the vampire had been about to strike and kill her, Destiny had seemingly magically materialized out of thin air, beheaded it and saved her life. They had been like sisters ever since. Serenity had even taken up her cause helping out when ever she could. She had a gift for research.

Destiny checked her gear, making sure all her weapons were in check and that she had the stupid dress and dress shoes for the even stupider party that she had agreed to go to. But if would be worth it, if this double date thing worked out. She really did want to see Serenity find someone nice and who would take care of her. Destiny would have Serenity's help for only so much longer. Eventually she would end her dance career and she would settle down. She couldn't bring herself to stand in the way of her dreams. That would be sinking to the level of the _Illyd_ elders' level, she was above that. Why couldn't some of the youngsters have seen what she saw? Why couldn't any of them understand?

Destiny checked her watch, she had a date with a demon before Serenity's performance and that was one date she didn't want to miss. She then headed out and in the direction of the demon she hunted. She always felt like a tigress hunting her prey, when she was hunting evil. _It shouldn't take too long_ she thought checking the time and reaching the abandoned warehouse where the demon was currently using as its lair. All she would have to do is sneak in, draw out a devil's trap somewhere, lure the demon under it, and exercise its current host, sending it back to hell permanently.

She ducked into the alley behind the warehouse and made her way to the fire escape. Nimble as a monkey in a tree, Destiny expertly climbed up the fire escape and on to a ledge on the fourth floor. Cautiously she edged over to the broken window covered by a sheet of plywood. She took a crowbar out of her bag and pulled the nails out of the wood. She watched the sheet of wood fall to the ground and land on a pile of garbage, before climbing inside through the window. Using the cover of darkness she crept through the halls until she came upon one of the empty floors where stuff had been stored when the building was still in use.

Up against the far wall she could see an altar that had been set up for offerings. _Perfect_ Destiny thought noticing it. What better place to draw a devil's trap than right above of the altar? Checking to see the coast was clear she carefully set her bag down, pulled out a piece of chalk, stuck it in a pocket in her cargo pants, then climbed up a pipe until she reached a water pipe for the fire sprinklers. She jumped for it and swung herself up to crawl along cautiously towards the altar, stopping in front of it. She took the piece of calk out of her pocket and drew the devil's trap. Satisfied with her work she carefully crawled back to the pipe and shimmied down. Her gymnastics training paid off yet again. Grabbing her bag, she turned to search of a place to hide, only to find herself face to face with a young man.

She gasped as she was pinned to a wall. The possessed man looked at her and smiled. "You didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily did you?"

"Who ever said I was looking for easy?" She lied trying to think of how she would get out of this mess. She knew she would have to speak carefully. "Can't you tell that I like a challenge? Make things more interesting, you know?"

Sam begun rubbing his forehead and the clenched his teeth as his sight was taken over with a vision. It was the same vision he'd had that brought them to New York City to begin with. He could see the girl with black hair screaming in pain. He saw an old warehouse and the street where it was located. He saw the girl again and watched her spit a large amount of blood from her mouth and a demon possessed man smiling at her. The pair suddenly intensified, Sam called out. Then he saw Serenity running from a group of vampires. Then she was screaming in pain as a different vampire bit into her neck.

"Sammy?" Dean said concerned watching Sam fall out of his chair holding his head. Dean was used to this but it still scared the hell out of him. It wasn't the visions themselves that scared him; it was what they did to Sam. He was always afraid that they might kill him someday but he would never admit it. "Sammy?" Dean said again as Sam started to convulse. Just as quickly the vision had come on, it stopped. Dean watched Sam for a few moments as he caught his breath.

Wiping the sweat from his brow with his shirt sleeve, Sam told Dean what he had seen. Standing up he looked over at Dean, "We gotta go Dean, now," he said folding up the lap top and stuffing it into a bag.

Dean didn't hesitate he just grabbed his keys and his duffle bag stuffed full of weapons, "let's go."

Sam grabbed the map he'd been studying earlier in hopes of locating the vampire nest; he needed it now to locate the warehouse. Then he followed Dean out the door, nearly racing to the Impala. Then Sam proceeded to direct Dean in the right direction, while Dean navigated through New York's obnoxious traffic. Some how they managed to make it there with out a scratch on the car.


	9. Chapter 9

"You know you look like the type who likes to put up a good fight, what do you say we fight this one out man to man? Or rather man to woman," Destiny said from her position on the wall. Hoping the demon would take the bait, she taunted him. "Come to think of it I was more vicious when I was three, than you are now, you pathetic excuse for a demon."

"How I'm going to love thrashing you about before I kill you _Illyd"_ the demon smiled at her, allowing her to drop ten feet to the floor.

Destiny landed with a grunt, this was not the first time a plan had gone wrong, so she was prepared to fight if necessary. She pulled a vile of holy water out of her pocket and threw it at him. The vile was made of the special Hollywood glass so it would shatter on impact. It hit him in the face and he screamed in pain as the holy water burned him like acid. She used the opportunity the pick herself up and begin the reciting the Latin incantation for exercising demons. She had been forced to memorize it when she turned ten. It had taken her several months to memorize it, yet it had taken Serenity reading it once before she was able to recite it word for word. But then Serenity had a photographic memory and remembered everything she read.

"Bitch!" the demon screamed and threw Destiny across the room, smashing her into the altar.

Destiny hit the wall hard enough to knock the wind out of her. She coughed and choked as her lungs fought to regain the air that had been forced form them. _ Well at least I'm in the right spot, now how do I get him over here?_ Destiny thought trying to get up, but she was tossed to the other side of the room before she could come up with anything. She grunted with the force of the impact and was temporally blinded with pain.

"You know with you out of the way, it'll make it so much more fun for the master to break your pretty little friend. But first I get to have my way with her first, that is my reward for disposing of you _Illyd,"_ the demon taunted.

"What?" Destiny chocked, "what does Serenity have to do with any of this?"

"Oh, she's special. The master has great plans for her and those like her. You needn't worry about her though, if I were you I'd worry about yourself," the demon laughed that hideous demon laugh before throwing her across the room again.

This time Destiny landed just a few feet away from her bag. She quickly reached for it and pulled out a double barrel 12 gauge shot gun. The shells were her special invention where she had taken small amounts of holy water and managed to make slugs with glass that would with stand being blasted out of the barrel but would shatter on impact. She took aim and fired one round hitting him squarely in the chest causing him to scream in agony. Again she started the incantation for the exorcism, just to be thrown across the room again, losing her grip on the shot gun. It slid across the room stopping just in front of the broken altar.

He tossed her around the room a few more times before finally coming up to her and physically grabbing her. She carefully took a good look at their position in the room, so was getting him closer. So far, about twenty feet closer to the devils trap. She was taking a severe beating and wouldn't hold up to much more of this. She had to find a way to get him to be careless enough to walk under the trap.

The demon lifted her up by her neck and threatened her again. "How I am going to enjoy breaking you _Illyd,_ you don't get a chance to do that every day." He threw her up twenty feet to hit the ceiling then allowing her to drop and land on the floor in front of him. He laughed at her. Destiny's vision blurred with pain and she was briefly certain she had just had every bone in her body broken. It had been a hard fall, even for somebody who's been trained to take hard hits like that from super natural beings.

Chocking and sputtering she managed to catch a glimpse of her watch. Serenity would be performing right now thinking that Destiny was out the in the crowd some where. The thought of that made her angry enough to force her body back into action. She begun crawling towards the devil's trap, her sot gun wasn't far off. She hoped the demon was stupid enough to follow her; thinking he was giving her a false hope that she would reach her shot gun. It seemed to be working as he was following her. _Good_ she thought, _just keep following me you dumb ass son of a bitch._ Every inch she crawled was agonizing, but each inch was that much closer to the trap.

"Go ahead; I'll let you reach your little toy, before I kill you. If you're lucky I'll even let you pick it up and die with it in your hands," He taunted again.

The taunt gave her enough strength to keep going. She felt like getting up and punching him in the face, but she wouldn't risk it. This might be her only chance to lure him under the trap. All the while she crawled he taunted her telling her exactly what he was going to do with Serenity once he was done with her. Telling her how he couldn't wait to hear her scream. Inch by agonizing inch, she crawled, closer to the trap, the demon staying just a few feet behind her. Finally she reached her goal and the shot gun was in front of her all she had to do was to reach out and grab it.

Using her anger as fuel, Destiny grabbed the shot gun and forced herself up into a sitting position. She looked at the demon, "well what are you waiting for, Christmas? I know it's only March, but Halloween will be here soon and so let's finish this right here and right now. By the way I've gotta be somewhere about 20 minutes ago, so for the love of god could we please get on with it?"

"Gladly," the demon said, stopping just in front of the trap. "I'm going to turn your guts into pudding _Illyd."_ He then pinned her up against the wall and lifted her off the ground.

"Why don't you come over here and say that to my face dumb ass?" Destiny taunted back. Hoping he would be arrogant enough to respond to her taunt.

"Ha! Nice try, _Illyd,_ you didn't actually think I would actually fall for that did you?"

"Hey!" A voice yelled from the opposite side of the room. "Pick on someone your own size." The demon turned to face the voice.

Dean Winchester raised his gun and fired at the demon. The rock salt hit him squarely in the chest causing the demon to stumble back wards underneath the trap. Destiny slid to the floor, now that the demon was powerless.

"Got cha!" Destiny said smiling and pointing up at the devil's trap.

"No!" the demon screamed.

"Finish it Sammy," Dean said.

Sam began reciting the Latin incantation for the exorcism, while the trapped demon yelled and howled with rage. As was to be expected, it swore that he'd be back. Destiny had heard it a hundred times before. While Sam and Dean where busy with the demon Destiny broke open the shot gun and replaced the shells with iron slugs and then forced herself to stand.

The demon looked at Destiny, "you may be rid of me, but you won't stop the master from breaking your pretty friend. I can protect her from him, if you let me out."

"What does your master want with her?" Destiny demanded

"Let me out and I'll tell you."

"You'll tell me before I send you back to hell."

"Let me go and I swear I'll protect her, I'll be your obedient servant"

"Bullshit," Destiny said then repeated her demand. When he tried another plea she recited the incantation word for word with Sam. The demon howled with rage, and tried in vain to hang on to his human host, before he was forcibly expelled back to hell. The young man who had been his host fell over and lost consciousness. It was all over. Dean and Sam raced to help the young man and Destiny.

Destiny raised her gun and took aim. "You know, if you really wanted me dead you should have left me to the Demon. And oh by the way, Dean, if that's really your name, I had every thing under control."

Dean and Sam stopped dead in their tracks. "Excuse me?" Dean said clearly confused.

"You know, you can go back and tell the elders that if they send someone else out to kill me, again, I'll be sending them back to them back in a body bag. Are we clear?"

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Dean. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No as a matter of fact I don't."

Destiny was beginning to feel dizzy and was trying real hard not to black out. The shot gun was beginning to feel heavy and her vision was beginning to swim. She fought to hang onto consciousness.

"You're hurt, we should get you to a hospital," Sam said trying to walk to her.

Destiny pulled the hammer back on one of the barrels and pointed it at Sam. "I'm not going anywhere with either of you. If either of you try to follow me, I swear by all that is holy, I'll . . ." Blackness suddenly engulfed Destiny, as the floor jumped up to meet her.


	10. Chapter 10

Serenity bowed one last time before the curtain closed again, hope that somehow she might be able locate Destiny in the crowd or a least point out her cheer. But there were hundreds of people and it would be impossible. She returned to the dressing room where she knew Destiny would eventually meet her. She freshened up as best she could and prepared for the party. Serenity carefully brushed her hair out until it shone and then braided the top half into a crown, leaving the bottom half to hang free about her body. She had a reason to be careful with her looks tonight, because after this party she had a blind date to look forward to. She hoped the guy, who ever he may be was as nice as Sam had been to her last night. Secretly she hoped it was Sam, though she very much doubted it.

When Destiny didn't turn up with in a half an hour Serenity made her way out into the lobby, hoping to locate her there. When she couldn't, she mingled among the guests. She soon lost herself in all the questions and complements on her performance. It was nice to be the bell of the ball for once, but after several hours she found herself wishing that some how Prince Charming would show up and take her off to dance the night away, or at least Destiny. Around midnight the crowd begun to thin considerably and Serenity resumed her search for Destiny, figuring that she had let her enjoy her spot under the spot light. One o'clock rolled around the party was beginning to show signs of thinning as the guests slowly worked their way to the exit. She still had not heard anything from Destiny and was beginning to get worried that maybe something had gone wrong.

It was nearly two when she looked at her phone to see if Destiny had called. She hadn't missed any calls. She was about to call Destiny when a tall man bumped into her causing her to drop her phone.

"Oh I'm so terribly sorry, my dear, I'm afraid I've had a bit too much to drink," he said.

"Oh, uh, no trouble at all, Mr . . ?" Serenity replied, bending down to pick up her phone and pulling the hem of her hand-me-down dress out from under his shinny oxford as discreetly as possible.

"Rayne, Stanley Rayne, and you must be Serenity O'Riley. I must say that was a beautiful performance, this evening."

"Thank you, sir. If you'll please excuse me, I really must be going," Serenity replied sanding up. There was something very odd about him. She didn't know why but he gave her the creeps and she felt the need to get away from him.

"You know I could make you a star and you could be very wealthy."

"Thank you, but no thank you. I'm not in this for the glory; I'm in it for the love of dance. If I had wanted riches I would have returned to Ireland. Now if you'll please excuse me." Serenity made a hasty get away before he could think of another comment to try to coax her into his bed. She couldn't believe it, every night that she had to work she heard an array of cheesy pickup lines, but this was by far the worst. She would have thought that a man who appeared to be in his forties would have something better to say. If she had wanted somebody to hit up on her, she would have gone to one of the many bars in the Manhattan area. At least then the pick up lines would be better. She returned to the dressing room to retrieve her belongings.

She wrapped the light gray velvet cloak about her shoulders, grabbed her dance bag, and snuck out the side door and into the alley. She pulled out her phone and tried to call Destiny. She didn't answer her phone, so Serenity tried the apartment, still no answer. An uneasy feeling came over her and she felt the need to return home before something bad happened. She picked up her skirt so she wouldn't trip over the hem and quickly begun to make her way home. It wasn't long there after that she had the feeling that she was being followed.

She acted as though she didn't notice and continued at her present pace. Her dress shoes were beginning to bother her feet so she kicked them off carelessly, with out stopping or changing her pace. The chill of the icy side walk stung the bottoms of her feet, but it certainly made it easier to walk. She wished that she would have thought of packing her beloved silk brocade MaryJanes. The feeling continued to grow as she walked towards the subway. She resisted the urge to turn around and look behind her. It was an effort to remain on the more populated streets and not duck into alley. That was how she had lost her brother and this time she may not be as lucky as she had been last time. A limo pulled up beside her and Stanley Rayne called out to her, insisting that he give her a ride home.

"No thank you," she said firmly, continuing on her present pace.

The limo pulled over to a stop and he got out, "Oh but my dear I'm afraid I must insist."

Serenity felt for her sword and realized in all her excitement she had forgotten it. All she had was a small dagger in her purse and one strapped to her leg. The rest of her equipment was at best pathetic, a vial of holy water and a cross. She had no choice no but to turn and run. A group of thugs jumped out of the limo. She recognized them from the bar; she had threatened to break one's hand if he touched her again. She had been taking Kung Fu since she moved to the city but she doubted she could take on all of them at once and win. She ran faster, hoping that she would be able to take them out one on at a time.


	11. Chapter 11

Destiny woke in her bed with an incredible head ache along with a variety of other aches and pains. Dean sat at the foot of her bed. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"Like shit," she replied. She still didn't fully trust him; who ever he was he apparently was not from the _Illyd,_ otherwise she would not be here. She would either be dead or she would be on her way back to pay a non to pleasant visit to the elders. "Who are you really Dean?"

"I'm not sure I follow you," Dean said confused.

"You're not from the _Illyd_ so who are you?"

"The what?"

"You've never heard of the _Illyd _before?"

"Not before tonight."

"So you're not here to kill me, then why are you here and how did you find me?"

"I'm not sure what you're getting at, but if you like I can tell you my life story or I can just give you the gist of it. How 'bout I do that. As you know I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam. Like you we're hunters, we hunt demons and other stuff like that. Sammy here is a physic, he has visions and stuff like that and that how we found you."

"This sounds strangely familiar, it sort of sounds like Sera. She has dreams that come true and she can levitate things. You know, she uses her mind to lift things," Destiny said, not quite sure why she was telling him about Serenity's secrets. She missed the look Dean and Sam gave each other as she suddenly remembered that she was supposed to meet Serenity. "Oh my god, Sera! What time is it?"

"It's almost two," Dean said.

"What's going on?" Destiny demanded sitting up. She noticed that Sam had begun to hold his head funny almost as if he suddenly had a head ache. "I've seen Sera do that, she holds her head in the same way."

"Where is she?" Sam asked, standing up as the blood drained from his face.

"At the theater, why?" Destiny asked suspiciously.

"We got to go get her, now," Sam said seriously. The fear could be heard in his voice. It was clear that there was something that they hadn't told her.

Destiny stood up rather stiffly, but Dean pushed her back down. "You're no shape to be going anywhere."

She shoved him away as best she could, considering how badly she was hurt. "Don't tell me what to do. I saved her from a vampire a year ago, unfortunately I didn't get there in time to save her brother, but I did save her. Since then I felt responsible for her. Do you know what it's like to feel responsible for someone?"

"Yes as matter of fact I do. I carried Sammy here from a fire when he was just six months old."

"Over the past year she has shared her home and secrets with me and I shared my most dangerous secrets with her and never has she judged me for my choices, never once has she complained to me about my lifestyle, and not once has she let me down no matter how bad things have gotten. And I won't let her down, so if you think that I'm just going to lay here you've got other thing coming to you."

"Well then let's go," Dean said helping her to her feet.

Once stable, Destiny grabbed all the weapons she could stuff into her bag. She walked past Serenity's Chinese broad sword on the wall. In all the excitement of the day she had pushed Serenity out of the apartment with out it. Destiny would never forgive herself if something happened to Serenity. She grabbed the sword, just in case she would need it.

"Let's go," she said when she could no longer fit anything else in her bag. She opened up the door headed out into the hall, steadily making her way to the stairs. Once outside she immediately noticed the Impala. "Nice car," she said

"Yeah she's a pretty sweet ride," Dean said beaming with pride.

Without waiting for Dean, Destiny grabbed his keys from his hand, unlocked the passenger's side door got in and sat down. She put the keys in the ignition as she unlocked the driver's side door. Dean and Sam exchanged glances before getting in the car. Destiny was busy raiding Dean's tape collection by the time they got in. She pulled out a Metallica tape and plugged it in, it just happened to be his favorite tape. Dean said nothing as it seemed that Destiny had the same taste in music as he did. _ I think I'm in love_ Dean thought revving up the Impala and then raced down the streets of New York City.

They reached the Theater just as a limo raced away. "She's in there, Dean. If we're careful, it'll lead us to the nest," Sam said.

"Wait, what's that right there?" Destiny asked. Then she realized it was Serenity's purse and shoes lying on the ground as they raced passed the front of the theater. She hoped against all hope that Serenity was ok and would remain so until they could rescue her. Destiny swore again she would never forgive herself if something happened to Serenity.


	12. Chapter 12

Inside the limo Serenity struggled and fought to free herself of her captors, all the while Stanley swore his love for her and begged her to understand that what he would be doing to her was for the best. "Think on it you could dance forever and your body would never ware out. You would never grow old and die. We would always have each other-"

"Go to hell!" Serenity shouted, kicking the nearest vampire thug, and trying the door. It was locked so she tried the window. It rolled down but not fast enough, she tried to pull herself out the window but they pulled her back.

"Restrain her! I won't have her killing herself," Stanley said, removing his tie. He handed it to the thug who was restraining her, which he used to tie her hands behind her back. It only worked temporarily; it didn't take her long at all to pull out of it. She had been practicing getting out of binds since she was six. It had been sort of a game for her, a game that paid off in real life. She kicked and squirmed and fought until she was free, then tried for the window again and was pulled back again. This time she was pinned to the floor and sat on. Again her hands were bound behind her, this time with what felt like plastic zip ties, then her ankles were bound in the same way.

"We're being followed!" the driver said.

"Who ever it is, loose him," Stanley ordered. The limo picked up speed and threw the vampire who was sitting on her off, giving her a chance to sit up and hopes of a glance out the back window. She managed to catch a glimpse of a black car before Stanley pulled her down.

"Get your dirty hands off me!" she screamed and pulling free of his grip.

Stanley tried again to woo her, as the limo flew around another corner throwing everyone inside around. Judging from the buildings Serenity could tell they were heading for the bay and they would be there shortly. The thought that Stanley loved her was enough to make her skin crawl, but the notion of being turned into a vampire made her sick. All she had to do was stay alive long enough for her help to arrive.

The limo swerved around another corner throwing everyone inside the opposite direction. Again Serenity forced herself to sit up to look out the back window; the black car was still there. The limo took another quick turn into an alley throwing her down on to her face. Serenity felt her nose start to bleed. This excited Stanley's thugs. Her heart felt like it would jump from her chest upon seeing so many vampires looking at her with what Destiny referred to as their game faces. It was only Stanley who stopped them from all attacking her right then.

"We seemed to have lost them," the driver called back.

"Good," Stanley said.

Serenity felt her heart sink; it seemed it was now up to her to play them on each other. That appeared to be her only hope now, if she was to get out of this alive. _God give me strength_ she prayed holding the prayer in her heart hoping it would her the courage she would need.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean swore as the limo dodged them into and alley before he could turn after it. "Where does that alley lead?"

"I don't know but looks like they're headed towards the docks," Destiny said.

Dean took another hard right at the street and headed towards the docks. The decision proved to right one as the watched limo fly past them on the cross street in front of them. Dean didn't hesitate to floor it and follow the limo. Destiny's judgment of the situation appeared to be true; they were heading for the docks. "She must still be alive if they in such a hurry to get away from us," Dean said.

"If that's the case, then what are they waiting for?" Sam asked from the back.

"I don't know, but I sure as hell plan to find out," Destiny said.

They watched the limo pull to a stop and a dozen vampires jump out and race towards a yacht tied up at the end of the dock. One of them stopped long enough to pull a struggling red headed girl in a long black dress from the limo and throw her over his shoulder. It was Serenity.

Dean stopped out in front of the docks and everyone jumped out of the Impala and raced down the docks, just to reach the end and watch the yacht take off at high speed. "Damn it!" Sam swore, kicking the edge of a lamp post watching the yacht cruse down the harbor and out of sight. He then looked at some of the other boats. "What are our options?"

"Anybody know how to hot wire a boat?" Destiny asked looking at a very expensive bay liner.

"Let's go," Dean said grabbing Destiny's hand and leading her to the bay liner. They jumped in and Dean immediately pulled out some wires and cut a couple and sparked them together. Sam untied the moorings as the engine turned over, then jumped in. Destiny hit the accelerator so fast that it knocked Dean and Sam down into seats. She was in full control of their direction now and was not about to turn it over to anyone. It took less than two minutes to catch up to the yacht.

Destiny had to be careful at this point if she was going to pull up beside the yacht and allow them to jump on board and then find a way to jump on board as well. Dean jumped aboard as Sam threw him the mooring line. Sam then took over Destiny's spot at the wheel to allow her to jump aboard. Once she was aboard, Sam slowed the bay liner down until it was being towed by the yacht. Then with Dean's help he jumped aboard.

"Let's split up, we'll cover more ground that way," he said pulling out a machete.

"Right, you go left, we'll go right," Dean replied. Then he and Destiny took off up the starboard side of the yacht, while Sam went up the port side.

"Happy hunting," Destiny said disappearing around the corner with Dean.


	13. Chapter 13

Serenity had been carried into the bridge and set down roughly on a couch. While Stanley augured back and forth with his vampire thugs, she was busy trying to free herself form the zip ties that bound her hands and feet. The most she had been able to do was pull her hands under her legs so that at lest her hands were in front of her. She felt for the little dagger she had strapped to her leg and found it was missing. "Damn!" she swore silently, as she slid off the couch as inconspicuously as possible and tried to crawl to the nearest exit. Her progress was blocked when one of the thugs stepped in front of her.

"Hey where are you goin'?" he demanded picking her up.

"Put her down!" Stanley ordered.

"Why should I? Why are going to all this hassle for this girl, when we should be feasting on her right now?" his thug replied, not putting her down. The other thugs agreed with him backing him with various shouts of ageement.

"I said put her down!" Stanley ordered, again.

"And another thing Stanley, I'm stick of taking your orders; I think you've been in charge long enough. I think its time for new command and I think I will take your place as leader now."

"I said, let her go! I will have her for my bride and neither you nor any other will stand in my way!"

"Now see Stanley old boy this is what I'm talking about; you're obsessed with turning food which is rightfully ours into one of us. Now step aside and lets all have a bite."

Stanley pulled a sword out of his cane and pointed it at the thug's neck. Serenity was helpless and could not move as she was held tight. Both Stanley and his thugs flared their fangs at each other hissing and growling their challenges at each other, while Serenity trembled with terror. "Put her down now!" Stanley roared.

"You can't win Stanley. You're out numbered eleven to one!"

With out a word Stanley swung his sword and cut of the head of his opponent. His body dropped heavily to the floor, spraying Serenity with his blood. She shrieked and tried to push the body away form her. She suddenly thought she would be sick. She was careful not to allow any vampire blood get into her mouth.

"Anyone else who feels the same way can step forward now!" Stanley roared. All at once the room erupted into chaos as all the vampires rushed forward and attacked Stanley. Serenity saw this as her opportunity to try to escape. With an effort she freed her self from the corpse and crawled to the door as quickly as she could. She successfully snuck out with being noticed and begun crawling towards the back of the yacht. She was beginning to hope that she would have a chance at escaping when she was suddenly grabbed from behind.

The strong hands picked her up and spun her to face her captor. "Going some where pretty?" the vampire asked showing his fangs. She kicked him with all her might in the groin causing him to drop her as he folded over.

"You may be a vampire but there's nothing that says you don't feel pain!" She yelled ducking under him and crawling away from him trying to buy herself some time, hoping and praying that somehow she'd find a way out of this alive.

"Oh I'm going to kill you bitch!" he roared, clearly blind with furry. He rushed at her and grabbed her again.

With every ounce of her strength she pushed away from him, trying to keep him from getting at her neck. She realized then that she was leaning over the rail. When she looked down she could see the full moon's reflection off the back water of the ocean. It might be her only escape if she could just get him to let go of her. She would rather drown in the ocean than to die in the same horrible way as her brother had at a vampire's hands, or worse be turned into one. She hoped that if he did managed to drop her she would be able to swim dolphin style to the nearest boat or shore if she had to. If was worth a shot, it seemed to be her only option at this point, because she was running out of strength to fight with.

Serenity brought her feet up and pushed at his midsection with her knees as hard as she could and leaned over the rail as far as she could. It seemed to be working as the pain in her back form the rail seemed pushing at her back and moving downwards. Her strength seemed to be failing but she had to hold on just long enough. The vampire smiled at her through his fangs and opened his mouth to say something, but his head unexpectedly came away from his shoulders.

She screamed as her face was sprayed with vampire blood for the second time as she toppled over the edge of the rail into the ocean with the body still holding tight onto her arms. The shock of hitting the cold water knocked the breath out of her. She struggled to free herself from the corpse but she was too disoriented to tell which was up or down. All she knew was that it was pulling her down farther and she had no breath.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam had come up the stairs just in time. He could tell Serenity had been struggling for some time and that her strength was about to give out at any second. He snuck up behind the vampire and used his machete to remove his head from his shoulders. However he had not been quick enough to keep the body from going over the rail on top of Serenity. He watched her fall into the black ocean below with the body still clutching tightly to her arms, unable to catch her. Her hands and feet had been bound and there was no way that he knew of that she would be able to reach the surface by herself. _At least the moon is full_ Sam thought jumping on to the rail and diving after her.

The cold water nearly choked the breath out of him and there was barely enough light to see by. Sam kicked as hard as he could until he reached Serenity. He pulled her free of the headless body then brought her up to the surface, all the while hoping there weren't any sharks near by. All the blood in the water was sure to attract them. They broke the surface gasping and choking for air.

The New York night sky had never looked so beautiful to Serenity before now. The black sky was speckled with an array of star and the fog bank that was slowly rolling in off to the east was illuminated by the light of Manhattan. It was all too beautiful and she had never appreciated the beauty of the city before now. When she finally got her breath she looked at her rescuer. "Sam?" she said. She couldn't believe her luck; Sam Winchester had just saved her life. It seemed strange to her at first, like something out of a childhood fantasy.

"Hi," Sam said, for a lack of something better to say.

"My hero," she said, a smile coming to her face she too was at a lack for anything better to say than some lame comment. The lameness of their comments caused them to break into a fit of laughter. After they had a good laugh, Sam pulled her over to the back of the yacht where there was a latter. Then they looked at each other, it suddenly seemed as if a spell had been put over them as they leaned over and kissed. The broke apart long enough to smile at each other. Serenity put her bound hands over his head as he embraced her with one arm, while he hung onto the latter with the other to keep afloat and kissed again. Time stood still as the found themselves locked in a lover's embrace. The fear of sharks was completely forgotten.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean and Destiny instantly noticed when the yacht stopped moving and raced for the nearest entrance. They found their way to the bridge, where a rebellion among the vampires had broken out. Serenity was no where in sight, and there were only eleven of the twelve vampires to be accounted for, which worried Destiny greatly. She was really hoping that she wasn't too late. Once again Destiny swore she would never forgive herself if something happened to Serenity.

Two vampires lay dead on the floor, their heads separated from their bodies while the remaining eight attacked a tall one dressed in a suit, who was swinging a sword around. They watched the battle, as it seemed that they were going to do all the dirty work for them. They watched another one drop to the floor, his head rolling away from his body. They heard Serenity scream from the port side somewhere just out side the door, followed by a splash.

"No!" The tall one dressed in an expensive looking suit screamed. He then turned and tried to run out to see, but was stopped by the other vampires.

Dean and Destiny managed to sneak past them while they were distracted with each other. They reached the door just in time to see Sam dive off the rail apparently after Serenity, then turned back to see another vampire drop to the floor with out his head. The tall vampire seemed to be quickly eliminating the rebels and would soon restore his place as leader. Destiny decided it was time to step in before they had the chance to regain order and quickly begun to kill vampires, Dean followed her example. Then they were down to two vampires, the leader and one rebel. Neither seemed to notice that they were they only two left, they were too absorbed in their own battle.

"I'm done taking your orders Stanley!" the rebel roared through his fangs.

"Good! I'm through giving them to you. You have stood between me and my bride and now it seems I've lost her. For that you must pay!" Stanley roared back before attacking his opponent again. A few seconds later Stanley emerged victorious from the battle. He turned around to meet Destiny with her sword against his neck.

"You kidnapped my best friend and tried to turn her and make her your bride. That is an unforgivable sin against an _Illyd._ For that you must pay," Destiny said in a deadly voice.

The vampires eyes widen at the mention of the _Illyd_ and the fear could be seen in his eyes. It was clear that he had had encounters with the secret society in the past and was lucky to have made it this far. With out another word Destiny swung her sword. As she predicted he ducked and parried with his sword, but he did not see Serenity's Chinese broad sword in her left hand. She swung the sword and removed his head in one clean cut.

"That was for Serenity," she said coldly as she watched the body drop to the floor.

"Destiny, what is the _Illyd?"_ Dean asked. He had wanted to ask her that question all evening.

"It's a secret society dedicated to hunting down and killing the supernatural," she said. Destiny bent down and begun arranging the bodies so that it looked like that they had killed themselves off with out any help from an outsider. It was a simple way of covering their tracks. Dean quickly got the hint and begun helping her. "There are only two ways you can become a member. You have to be born into it as I was or you have to be adopted. That is highly unlikely though since most members are pretty ruthless and have very little compassion for anything. But If I wasn't in exile, Sera could be adopted in. Like I said I saved her from a vampire. Most people would have lost it after meeting their first vampire and nearly losing their life. Not Sera, never have I met a braver person. She asked me questions and demanded answers and then offered to help. She lost the only person in her family that she had left that cared about her. She's helped me out ever since."

"So your saying is that you were born into this secret society that is dedicated to hunting and killing supernatural. You said you were in exile, why?" He asked putting his machete in the hands on one of the dead vampires.

"Because I discovered that not all supernatural beings are evil and the counsel couldn't understand that. I encountered a group of vampires who were just fighting for the right to exist. They weren't ruthlessly killing anyone or even living off of human blood. Once I realized this I helped them escape and stopped an elder from hunting them down, which is totally unacceptable, so they decided that they needed to kill me. No trail, no explanation allowed to be given, nothing. The only way out is death, so I had to fake my own death in order to escape. So I wandered around hunting what ever I could find but never really living, until I met Sera. Then I saved her and I've been living with ever since. That was a year ago. I suppose that it never occurred to me that there would be other hunters out there not connected to any secret society."

"Dude," Dean said shaking his head. "Well I suppose that explains your reaction earlier today, when me and Sammy showed up and saved you from having you ass handed to you."

"You didn't save me, I had everything under control," Destiny lied

"Bullshit," Dean teased

"I almost had him, if you hadn't shown up everything would have been just fine," She teased back, still lying.

Dean leaned over and kissed her. She had been looking for any excuse to make out with him. She kissed him back thinking how much she would like to go find a room and have her way with him, but first they had to clean up and get out of there.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam and Serenity reluctantly let go of each other long enough to realize that they were cold. The reality of the sharks possibly being close by had begun to set in. Sam climbed out of the water and then helped Serenity out. Once on deck Sam carried Serenity back to the bridge, where they found Dean and Destiny sitting on a couch making out. Sam cleared his throat, hoping they would break it up before it went any farther. When that didn't work, Serenity decided to speak up. "Well I can see you two have been busy. Why don't you go get a room if you're going to do that?"

Dean and Destiny both looked up to see Sam standing in the door way with Serenity in his arms, both soaking wet and shivering. Dean immediately pulled his hand out from under Destiny's shirt as they both sat up. Neither appeared to be embarrassed to have been caught making out. Sam set Serenity down on one of the other couches and pulled out his pocket knife and cut her feet and hands free. Her ankles and wrists were raw and bloody from her ordeal. Destiny jumped up and ran over to hug her.

"Sera, I'm so sorry. I let you down, I wasn't there for you when I should have been," she begun.

"Des, don't, we both know that we can't always be to watch each other's backs all the time. The important thing is that you're here and that I'm safe now. Thanks to all of you I'm still alive."

Destiny smiled and looked over at Dean, and then they jumped up and left the room. "Where are you going?" Serenity asked through her chattering teeth.

"We're taking your suggestion," Destiny called back. It would probably be the only chance she would ever get to do it on a million dollar yacht, given the possibility that chances of her ever being on a million dollar yacht again were slim to nil. She intended to take advantage of some of the luxury from the other compartments.

"I was kidding," Serenity said and then looked over at Sam, he just shook his head. She laughed and kissed him again, wondering if he his thoughts were the same as hers. It was good to be out of that cold water and freed of her binds. Sam got up and grabbed the first aid kit from one of the compartments, then took her hand led her out of the bridge and into the first room he could find. They both wanted some privacy of there own. Sam had questions for her that needed answers.


End file.
